The Lady and the Tramp
by TimelordTardis2002
Summary: This story isn't exactly a fanfiction, but it has a lady-and-the-trampy feel to it, and it takes place in the same time period, so I put it in this category. It is about a young girl named Juliet Willow who runs away from home and eventually finds a man who she loves and she may or may not live happily ever after. I'm not telling.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Juliet Willow yawned and sat up in bed. Sunlight streamed in through the double windows, filtering through the light blue curtains, and the room was illuminated, every niche and recess glowing with the fresh morning light. She knew there was something special about that day, but she couldn't quite remember. Suddenly, it hit her. It was her birthday! She jumped out of bed and threw on a wrapper. She burst out of her luxurious Victorian bedroom and ran down the polished wood floors, past her sister's room, her brother's room, and her parent's room. She leaped down the stairs, taking then two at a time, making a sound like a herd of stampeding buffalo.

"Julie!" her mother complained as Juliet reached the bottom of the stairs, "How many times have I told you not to go down the stairs like that! You must be ladylike, darling! Today is your seventeenth birthday! You are a woman now, so start acting like one!" Juliet shook her blonde curls and sighed. When her mother was young, society, though much the same, expected women just to sit around and sew, while presently, there were jobs available for ladies, and there were even starting to be some women who protested that women should vote. Although Juliet was not one of those damsels, she was tomboyish, and had a strong will of her own.

"Mama! It's my birthday! Couldn't I be allowed some freedom for just today?" Juliet bantered, joking, but also half serious, for her mother lived in the past, and it could get quite annoying. Her home was one of the nicest in the grand neighborhood, and although there were no girls her age in the area, she was just as content with two boys her age, who lived on either side of her dwelling. One was a Scottish boy, Gawain, and a British boy, who was christened William. Though Juliet bore no romantic feelings for either of the young men, they each secretly had more love for her than friendship's pure and simple affection. Both fancied she favored him more than the other, though she treated them equally, and eventually this would cause enmity between them. Juliet tiptoed to the door of the parlor, hoping to catch an early glimpse of a gift being wrapped, but the mound of presents was safely concealed, and her twin brother, Romeo, had crept up behind her, and chosen that moment to tickle the back of her neck, causing her to scream and twirl around, meanwhile nearly knocking him off his feet.

"Trying to sneak a look at your presents before you open them, eh?" he teased, swinging her up as if she was as light as a feather, and swirled her round and round, till she was nearly dizzy. Finally, he stopped, and Juliet staggered into her mother's arms, laughing and panting.

"Romeo, shame on you! Your sister is seventeen years old today, as are you. You are adults now! You need to act like one!" scolded her mother furiously.

"Oh, mama, please! I was just having a little fun!" protested Romeo good-naturedly. Juliet's mother laughed and threw up her hands.

"Alright, you've got me! It's your birthday! You can do what you want. But just for today!"

"Yes! Juliet, did you hear that? We can do whatever we want today!" rejoiced Romeo

"Yes, Romeo! I heard!" presently, Bianca, their older sister, swept into the room, smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Juliet and Romeo! You are the best siblings I could ask for! You are, to put it simply, AWESOME! I love you so much."

"Well, thanks, Bianca. You're awesome too, even though it's not your birthday." giggled Juliet. Romeo said something similar, and then there was a loud banging on the door and Gawain and William rushed into the house.

"Happy Birthday, Juliet!" they cried in unison.

"Hey, William and Gawain!" said Juliet happily, hurrying forward to greet them.

"Juliet, for shame! You are still in your robe and nightdress! Go get changed at once!" scolded Mrs. Willow, hastily covering the boys' eyes, and staring pointedly from Juliet to the stairs. Juliet sighed and hurried up to her room. Her maid dressed her in a light blue gown with pearl trim. She wore a pearl necklace and selected her best lace handkerchief. Her maid pulled her long curls back and put strings of pearls in place of a headband. She ran back downstairs and hugged William and Gawain, who were wearing almost matching outfits, William, a red shirt, white stockings, black shoes, black trousers, and a black and gray coat. Gawain was the same, except green shoes, trousers, and shirt. "Happy birthday, Juliet!" said Gawain, brushing back his blonde curls with a surprisingly white hand.

"Thank you, Gawain; I expect to have a very happy day indeed!"

"Yes, I hope you shall." He kissed her hand, bowed, and left.

"Happy birthday, Juliet, I hope you have a very happy day."

"Thank you, Will, I shall. Now, won't you stay for breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you, Juliet." He kissed her cheek gently, and led her into the breakfast room.

"Well, hello, Juliet and William! Wherever is Gawain?" boomed Mr. Willow, standing up and kissing Juliet.

"I am afraid he rushed off, papa." Juliet replied demurely.

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, happy birthday, dearest."

"Yes, thank you, papa." Juliet's cheek was burning from where William had kissed her. It had never occurred to her that William or Gawain might bear affection for her. Could they? She hoped not, for that would cause many problems in their friendship. "Papa, may I be excused for a moment? My head is hurting."

"Why of course, Juliet!" he father answered with a concerned look on his face. "William, go with her, please, in case she is really sick."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh. Papa, Will, I really…" but her protests were drowned by their voices. William took her arm, and led her to her bedroom. He picked her up and laid her on her bed. He leaned over, kissed her lips gently, and fetched a cool cloth for her forehead. Suddenly, just as he was about to kiss her again, Gawain jumped in the open window, a route he and William had often used to sneak in to visit Juliet.

"Juliet, what is going on? William, get off of her!" Gawain drew a knife that was hanging at his side, and knocked William to the floor. "William, I thought you were my friend, but what am I to think when I come in to find you kissing my best friend?"

"Gawain, Juliet loves me-"

"I'm sorry, Will, but I never said I loved you in that way."

"But, Juliet, you must! Why else would you-"

"Why else would she what?"

"Well, I don't know, tolerate me kissing her?"

"Well, most any girl would do that. Besides, you're one of her best friends, she may have thought it was a brotherly kiss."

"Truthfully, I did not know what to think. I was sort of in a daze from my headache." Juliet put in, trying to end their argument. However, it just made it worse, William with hurt feelings and hurt pride, Gawain mocking and ridiculing William for ever thinking Juliet would love him. Finally, William jumped out the window and shimmied down the tree.

"Juliet, my friend, are you alright? Did he harm you?"

"No, Gawain, thank you, though. Gawain, tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

"Well, I cannot say I don't however not so much that I would force my love upon you like that scoundrel William did."

"Would you kiss me if you could?"

"If you were alright with it, yes."

"What if I were not?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Gawain, I feel I must go away today. Would you accompany me?"

"Of course, milady!" Gawain replied, smiling. He helped her get up, then they went downstairs, and, upon questioning, explained the whole scandal to Mr., Mrs., Romeo, and Bianca Willow.

"Dear me, Juliet, who would have known William liked you!" said Romeo, smiling mischievously.

"Romeo, don't tease Juliet so, she's just lost one of her best friends!" scolded Bianca, frowning.

"Well, now. I do suppose we will not be pursuing the company of the Bennett family anymore, will we?" asked Mr. Willow cheerfully.

"Well, I should say not! I always thought that William boy was a bit of a jerk, anyway." Exclaimed Mrs. Willow.

"Now, mother, William was always very gentlemanly, before today, that is." Scolded Juliet, smiling at her mother. Suddenly, there was a sharp rap at the door, and Mr. Willow jumped up to see who it was.

"By God, it's William! He shouted, looking through the peephole in the door.

"Well, don't answer it, dear!" said Mrs. Willow, sweeping in, and pulling her husband away from the door.

"Emma, love, he may wish to apologize!"

"Nonsense. He probably will whine and wheedle, saying he really did not do any harm, or that Juliet let him, or some other excuse."

"No, Emma, I want to hear him out. We can always send him away, after all."

"Fine. It wasn't my idea, so don't blame me if something happens." With that, she flounced away, head high. Mr. Willow opened the door with a stony expression on his face.

"Hello, William."

"Well, hi, Mr. Willow!" said William, making a failing attempt at a cheerful smile.

"Come in. I believe we have something to talk about."

"Oh, really? I wonder what that could be. Hehe."

"Nothing funny about this, young man."

"Oh, yes. Hehe."

"Just shut up, William."

"Oh, Yessir. Hehe." They walked into the living room, and William squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, hey, Juliet and Gawain! Um, and Bianca and Romeo. And Mrs. Willow."

"How dare you even speak to my daughters, you piece of dirt, you!" shouted Mrs. Willow, jumping up and slapping William across the face.

"Mother, please-" attempted Romeo, trying to pull his mother down.

"Romeo, let go of me!"

"Mother, please! Stop!"

"I'll do what I want and you have no right to stop me, young man!"

"Fine." she then got up from her chair and walked across the room.

"William, get out of my house. You no longer are welcome here. That is all I have to say." Romeo led William to the door.

"And never come back, you son of a bitch." He spat and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

Juliet curled up in her window seat. Ever since the scandal with William, she had hidden in her room, not making contact with anyone except her maid, who brought her meals. She was writing a note.

"Dear Mother,

I have decided I cannot stay here anymore. I am running away. Love you alll.

Best Wishes,

Juliet "

Juliet laid the note on the table and stood up. She had dressed simply, in a brown, low-cut dress, with tall brown boots. She carefully put her hair into a bun, then put on a simple dragonfly necklace. As she donned a cloak, she thought how she would miss her family. Wiping away an unexpected tear, she climbed out the window into the dusk. As she climbed down the tree, she realized how devastated her mother and father would be at her departure. She hurried down the road, pulling her cloak tight around her. She headed into the rough part of town, hoping no one would recognize her there. Loud music coming from a tavern caught her attention, and she peeked in the window.

"Hey, girlie, come on in! Drinks are on me!" Juliet jumped as a shady, drunken man stuck his head out the window, grabbing her arm and breathing heavily.

"Uh, no thanks…" she hurried away and kept walking.

"Excuse me! Miss!" a voice called to her. A man was running toward her. "Please excuse my uncle. He is drunk. He is not usually like that. My name is Jonathan. Would you like to stay at my uncle's inn for the night? I can tell you are a stranger in this town."

"Yes, I am. I do have need of lodging for the night… thank you!"

"Anything for you. Let us go fetch my uncle." He took her arm, and she noticed he was only clad in tight breeches and boots. She blushed slightly and followed him into the tavern. The scene was much different that what she was used to. There were scantily clad women being ogled by drunk men. There were nearly naked men wrestling, with more men cheering them on. A man sitting at a table grabbed her rear as she passed by. She stepped closer to Jonathan, and his bare skin touched her chest. He turned around, and asked her if she would like a drink. In a daze, she nodded. She noticed a quiet corner where some more well-dressed men sat, playing cards. Jonathan led her to a table, and a red-haired waitress brought their drinks.

"Hey, handsome, ditch blondie and come with me." She said, stroking Jonathan's hair.

"Sorry, I've got an obligation to fulfill. Maybe another time." He smiled as she pouted and flounced away. "So, uh, what is your name?" he asked quizzically.

"Oh, I'm Juliet. Juliet Willow."

"Well Juliet, how did you get to be wandering around town at this time of night?"

"Well, I ran away from home, you see…" she proceeded to tell her story, up to when she met him.

"My. You are very brave. So this William, was he very handsome?"

"Oh, I don't know, I suppose. Why?"

"Just wondering. So, uh, do you plan do stay in this area?"

"Yes, for now. Would you do me a favor?"

"Anything for you."

"Go back to my home and see how my parents are. I do miss them."

"Of course, I will go within the hour, as soon as I get you settled at the inn."

"Thanks." Juliet leaned over and kissed his cheek. They finished their drinks, and stood up.

"Shall we go to the inn?" asked Jonathan, taking her hand.

"Yes, but first I need to go to the powder room." Juliet strode to the ladies' room, carefully avoiding walking close to any tables. A young woman, around 20, grabbed Juliet's arm and pulled her in to the powder room.

"My name is Clara. I saw you talking with Jonathan over there." Stated the mysterious woman.

"Yes, I was. Why?"

"Don't trust him. He acts all gentlemanly, to suck you into his trap, then he gets to stay overnight… and abandons you on the street without food or money."

"Really? But… he seems so nice… and kind. Are you sure?"

"Yes. My sister, Kathryn, she was tricked by him. I had three sisters, Isabella, me, and Kathryn. Isa was much older, by 13 years. Then me, and Kate was born 3 years later. Our mom died in childbirth, and our dad died before Kate was born. Isa took care of us, but she married a city man, by the name of Willow. They married and had three kids. I haven't seen her since she had her twins. Anyway, sorry, I shouldn't tell you my whole family history. The point is, don't trust him." She looked around furtively, then said "I need to go. The police aren't exactly happy with me." She turned to leave, but Juliet grabbed her arm.

"Wait… you said your sister was named Isabella?"

"Yes…"

"And she married a city man named Willow?"

"Yes."

"And she had three children, two being twins?"

"Yeah, but look, I've really got to dash."

"Wait. Would her children happen to be named Bianca, Romeo, and Juliet?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"My name is Juliet Willow, my mother is Isabella Willow, and I have a twin named Romeo and an older sister named Bianca."

"No… really? You're kidding me. You're my niece?"

"Yes, unless there is a huge coincidence going on right now."

"Oh, my God! You have her eyes, and face!"

"That's what everyone says. God, I can't believe I have an aunt that I don't even know about! I wonder why she never talked about you! I mean, how could she just leave you here, and go off, have kids, and never mention you once!"

"Yeah, I wonder. Look, love, I really, really need to go. I'll catch up with you soon. Don't trust Jonathan. Really. Don't."

"Okay. See you." Juliet hugged Clara impulsively, then ran back to Jonathan. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the pub.


End file.
